Citizen Erased
by straitjackit
Summary: A different decision, a moment of hesitation, a simple distraction… These are the things that shape our lives.


It's being rewritten with a different take – the other one sucked.

Title: Citizen Erased  
Summary: A different decision, a moment of hesitation, a simple distraction… These are the things that shape our lives.  
Notes: Crossover with ?. You'll find out later. :D This is basically an AU 'Sons of the Fathers' and beyond. I love messing with timelines. _Thoughts and memories in italics._ **_When you see 'Citizen Erased', it signifies a scene change._** If things go according to plan, then this will be exactly 20 chapters long. I will try to write this without any romance whatsoever – I can't promise anything though. I'm such a sap…  
Disclaimer: See profile. Title and chapter titles are taken from 'Citizen Erased' by Muse.

* * *

Chapter 1

Richie slammed his door shut behind him, tears streaking down his face as he slid down his bedroom door. He ignored the fact that it ripped the collectible poster on the back, just as he ignored the pounding from his father's fist on the wood, and he ignored the voice booming through the door.

It didn't really matter anyway.

_Virgil's gone_, he thought in shock. Richie rarely admitted the obvious truth, but his only real friend was the Afro-American teenager-turned-superhero. Sure, he occasionally spent time with Frieda or Daisy, but that was only because they had nothing better to do than pester him about what type of girl Virgil liked. His relationship with Omar was strictly about school, as neither boy had anything in common…

_And that covers everyone who doesn't think I'm a total freak._

The blonde teen sat leaning against his door for a good while, staring into space and letting his mind run wild with possible scenarios involving Virgil and his family. Virgil would probably never speak to him again, at the very least. Why should he, when Sean Foley had just insulted him in the worst possible way? Of course his son was going to be exactly the same.

And that was what Richie feared the most. Virgil was a lot like Robert Hawkins – both were kind, considerate, understanding and both had hero complexes. They both also jumped to conclusions and could come up with answers based on very little evidence. Would Richie turn out like his father, too?

"No," he whispered to himself. "I won't let that happen."

He got up, looking at his alarm clock on the other side of the room and was vaguely surprised to see that four hours had passed since his outburst. His parents would be in bed now, he was sure of it – neither of the elder Foleys stayed up past ten, and both were heavy sleepers. He walked to his closet, grabbing a couple of t-shirts, his brand new green and orange hoodie and a few other garments. He quickly stuffed them into his backpack, grabbing his savings box from the uppermost shelf over his drawers and emptying it.

_102 dollars, _he grinned. _I'm glad I didn't buy that issue of Plantman after all…_

Snatching a pair of gloves from one of the drawers, he made his way downstairs quietly and took a few things from the cupboards. As he went to leave the kitchen, he paused, fishing around in his jean pockets. After a moment, he dropped something on the counter.

As the door closed softly behind him, the moon peeked over the top of the dark clouds, casting its pale light over the city below. It struck metal in the kitchen of the Foley residence, causing the key and bizarre looking walkie-talkie to shine, looking like they possessed a light themselves.

_**Citizen Erased**_

Richie looked around the bus station regretfully. He was starting to have doubts about his decision to run away, but as he recalled his father's uncaring face, looking perfectly proud of himself for ridding his abode of scum, Richie felt his anger be rekindled.

He walked to a board, shifting the straps of his bag back onto his shoulders and studied it carefully. He wanted to get as far as he could from Dakota as he could in one trip – he would need the money later on, and he had already figured out that it was cheaper to buy a single ticket.

He also wanted a near-full bus – it was less likely for the driver to remember him if it was filled with passengers. He didn't have to worry about being caught on security camera – it was a well known fact in Dakota that this particular station didn't have any and wouldn't be able to afford any in the near future. The council didn't really care as it was only a bus station.

_I think I've been watching too many movies,_ Richie thought, shaking his head slightly.

Sharp eyes eventually fell upon a name, the number beside it indicating very few spaces left, and he grinned. Shifting his bag once again, he made his way to the window. The woman at the counter didn't look up from her magazine as he approached, nor when he arrived at the window and gave her an insincere smile.

"I'd like to buy a ticket, please."

The woman raised her hand to run it through her hair, eyes still firmly fixed on the magazine.

_I guess that makes things easier for me._

"Where to, kid?"

_**Citizen Erased**_

Virgil flew through the streets, his mind beginning to panic. Richie's mother, Maggie, called up earlier in the day to find out if he'd seen Richie. Truth be told, Virgil had wanted to avoid his friend for a few days, the shock of meeting Sean Foley having not worn off. Richie needed as much time to cool off as he did.

The second he heard that his companion had disappeared, apparently off the face of the planet, Virgil had whipped out his costume and started to search. He had attempted reaching Richie on the Shock Vox, but when Maggie answered it, his hopes plummeted.

"Damn idiot," Static muttered under his breath. Upon making the device, Virgil had made Richie promise to keep it with him at all times.

"_I want you to promise me, Rich. If you ever get in trouble, this means you can call me. You've watched as many shows as I have, bro."_

_Richie had laughed. "Sure thing, man – I'm gonna be the ultimate bait, the sought after beauty, that annoying kid sidekick who always winds up either caught or knocked unconscious…"_

"_Riiiichie…"_

"_Fine, V, fine. I'll carry it as long as you're my friend."_

"_You won't need to have it for that long!"_

Virgil stopped flying for a moment as realisation hit.

"He thinks I'm not his friend anymore."

Shooting off in a haste born out of fear and guilt, Static renewed his search for his friend.

_**Citizen Erased**_

Richie stepped off the bus, fanning himself. The trip had reminded him vaguely of a song by Weird Al, 'Another One Rides The Bus.'

"We're already packed in like sardines, but we're stopping to pick up more," he sang softly under his breath, out of tune.

Walking away from the bus station, he surveyed the new city carefully. It looked nice enough – clean, fresh and pleasant _unlike_ Dakota. The atmosphere was welcoming, the streets were busy and, by the looks of it, he might just be able to find a job. On the journey he had realised that he wouldn't be able to finish his education, but he wasn't as bothered by the thought as he might have been before the Big Bang.

_My life changed so much when Virgil met me, reeking of that gas._

Shedding his coat and old sweater, he donned his hoodie and fixed his glasses.

_A new life, a new look._

Spreading his arms out wide, he was surprised to see that no one batted an eyelid at his strange behaviour. He smiled to himself as he spoke softly.

"Hello, Jump City."

* * *

Short, I know, but other chapters will be longer, I promise!  
Yeah, it's a Teen Titans crossover. Just like the original Citizen Erased. What do you folks think? I need reviews! I'm not sure how often I'll be updating – I'm an idiot and have about 6 multi-chapter fics ongoing right now. Eh heh. It shouldn't be too long between updates, though – a week or two at the most, I hope.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review, even if it's only one word! I'll be eternally grateful!

Yours,  
Straitjackit.


End file.
